(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are popular flat panel displays, which adjust the amount of transmitted light by applying voltage to electrodes such that the liquid molecules are rearranged in the liquid crystal layer. Liquid crystal displays may have decreases thickness, but may have low side visibility in comparison to the front visibility. Various types of methods of arranging and driving liquid crystal displays have been developed to increase side visibility. A liquid crystal display in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate has been used to increase viewing angle.
However, since a pixel electrode and a reference electrode are formed on one substrate in the liquid crystal display, the parasitic capacitance between the two electrodes and the data lines may increase. Although it may be possible to increase the distance between the two electrodes and the data lines in order to reduce the parasitic capacitance, transmittance may also be reduced.